Cell phones and various other instruments are in great use in various areas and countries. When the phone is used to answer a call or to send a message, it is hand held and it is difficult to hold the cell phone in certain desirable positions. It is usually held in one hand with the fingers straddling the front of the instrument. Most of the time the thumb of the user does the texting by manipulating the various keys. It often happens that various keys are manipulated by error depending how the cell phone is held. Many times the phone is dropped causing damage.